Concrete Angel
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Just a story that popped into my head while I was listening to Concrete Angel by Maritna McBride. No this isn't a song-fic, it's just a a song based fic.


Sakura, a seven year old child, stared out of her window into the dark eyes of the boy next door. He was around her age, in the same class as her none the less. Taken by surprise when he smiled at her, reluctantly she smiled back. She heard the sound of her mothers foot steps, and gasped as she shut the curtains quickly. He had no idea why. Late in the night he had been woken up by the screams of that same girl he smiled at earlier.

Tears filled his eyes as he understood why she closed the curtains. He shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but her screams even haunted his dreams. He imagined everything that could possibly make the girl cry and scream like that. He woke again to his mothers hand grasping his arms and shaking it lightly. "Sasori, Sasori.." She whispered to him. He jolted upright. "You don't want to be late to school do you?"

"N-no mother." He said, close to crying again, remembering what he had heard the previous night. He dressed quickly and grabbed his lunch bag on the way out. As he passed Sakura's house she ran out to meet him, clearly glad it was morning again. He noticed the hand prints that were to small to be a mans, so that must mean that they were her mothers. They were blackish blue, almost a dark purple color, as the bruise formed. She zipped her jacket up to cover the bruises.

He smiled a faint smile at her again. This time it was him who was surprised to see the smile on her face. He also noted the tares and patches in her old worn out dress. The scratches and bruises on her pale legs caught his attention to. It seemed as if he was taking inventory of everything that was going on with the girl. "Good morning Sasori." she finally said.

"O-oh, good morning Sakura." he replied after a short period of time, as her words sank into his mind. They walked in silence to school. Hanging their coats and back packs in their spots, they went to the assigned seats. His was on the other side of the room, separated from hers. Kakashi walked past the pink haired girl also taking note of her bruises. But he never asked where they came from or if she was alright.

Lunch came quickly and Sasori wondered if she had packed her own. "Sasori? Can I sit with you?" she looked at him with her giant jade green eyes. Ino, who was already sitting with Sasori looked at him wondering what he would say. Instead of saying anything he got up and walked over to Sakura.

"Let's go sit over here." He said lightly taking her arm and taking her to the grass under the big oak tree that stood alone. It provided plenty of shade from the sun. They sat alone under the tree and ate their lunch talking about subjects that randomly popped into their head, except the one Sasori wouldn't dare bring up, afraid of what she would think if she knew what her mother did to her.

Again that night Sasori and Sakura talked through the window, she made sure to keep her light off. Every night around the same time, Sakura would close the window and curtains and her mother would stumble up the stairs and take her by the arms. Yelling at Sakura in her drunken state. Sakura would bravely endure the pain as Sasori would be the one to cry as he heard the sound of skin colliding with skin, or leather colliding with skin.

He hated how he could do nothing to stop Sakura's mother. He had tried to tell his own parents but they just told him to ignore it because there was nothing they could do. There was nothing he could do for her. Every night at the exact same time he would wake to the violent screams of the girl next door. Every night he would cry for the exact same girl.

One night almost a year since he first heard the screams, Sakura's mother came up the stairs earlier then expected. Sakura couldn't close the curtains before her mother had her arms shaking her wildly. Sakura looked at Sasori who's tears were already flowing down his cheeks. Sakura's mother took Sakura's face and jerked in toward her, away from Sasori.

Sakura didn't dare remove her eyes from her mother's face. As soon as Sakura had tried to say something, the back of her mothers hand came in contact with her cheek, and for the first time he saw tears run down Sakura's face. "Why are you crying? That didn't hurt! Just be lucky I'm not like my father! Just be lucky I'm this nice to you!" Sakura's mother screamed at her. Sasori shuddered at the sound. Even from his window he could smell the alcohol.

From off the ground her mother picked up a wooden plank, with several rusted nails sticking out of it. She turned Sakura around and the first hit dug into her back, the second into her legs, the third in between the two. By the time the first hit both Sakura and Sasori were sobbing, crying out in pain. The fourth had happened to be in the girls stomach. The last hit went to her chest. As Sakura hit the floor so did Sasori. He could see the blood flow out the the several puncture wounds. He ran to the door of his room.

"Mother call 9-1-1! Hurry please! Father? Someone call 9-1-1, I think she's dying! Hurry!" Sasori called down the hall. All three parties came rushing to his room. Sasori's mother wrapped him in her arms muffling his tears and sobs. His father was on the phone with the police reporting everything. With in minutes an ambulance was at Sakura's house and several cop cars as well. Both Sakura's mother and father were taken to prison for child abuse.

Sakura was rushed to the hospital. Three weeks after the event, Sasori stood with his family in front of the girls casket. Her lifeless body lay limp in the box. Sasori held tighter to his mothers hand then he ever had in his entire life. The next day at school he sat under the oak tree, he and Sakura used to eat lunch at. Sakura stood in front of him. He blinked a few times thinking he was only seeing things, but when her heard her voice he knew. "I promise to be with you forever Sasori."

"You'll never leave me, right Sakura?" Tears welling up in his eyes again. They were young and had no idea what love was, so for now he considered her ghost as his best friend. He wanted her to be not just a ghost, or merely his ghost, but his angel.

"I'll never leave you alone Sasori." he smiled as she sat down next to him. She was his angel then and will be for the rest of forever. His concrete angel, that stood through the hurricane. His concrete angel, that stood through the fire. His concrete angel, that could never be moved from her spot perched on the hill.


End file.
